


hiding in the walls

by beeeatsdirt



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Found Family, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeeatsdirt/pseuds/beeeatsdirt
Summary: Technoblade returns to his base after a long day of trading only to find that someone has broken in and he sets out to find them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	hiding in the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Once again I am posting a work that I didn't look at twice hahaha I think I'm going to start doing that a lot more because I kind of miss when I was just writing for fun and not worrying about how good a piece I wrote was. That being said Tommy and Techno found family arc makes me happy and is fun to write and so I did! SPOILER ALERT FOR THE DECEMBER 5TH STREAMS now that Tommy has parted ways from Techno I might make a second and third part to this detailing the rise and fall of that connection! I hope whoever reads this enjoys :]

Snow drifted down from the sky in sloshy clumps, covering the hills and valleys in a thick blanket of white ice. Just days ago the ground had been clear with bright grass swaying in the frigid wind, but the coming winter had been threatening a snowstorm for months and this was only a fraction of what would be to come. The sunset usually painted to sky in fire like oranges and screaming bright pinks but as time marched onward towards the holidays the twinkle of dusk brought with it soft lilacs and coral pinks. Sodden clouds weeping heavily their frozen tears hid the moon in a wispy veil. The shimmer crescent looked like a silver pendant on a dainty chain as it shown amongst the star casting a soft white light down onto the untouched snow. Technoblade had been trudging through the frost for hours carrying a satchel full to bursting with potions to his base. They shimmered every color of the rainbow, only concealed slightly by the worn leather of their transporter. A full day of trading at the sleepy village nearby had emptied his bag of emeralds but filled it with the suspiciously lustrous bottles of liquid that now clinked together softly with every step he took. His footprints muffled in the soft snow. It was perfect for packing; maybe if he was the type for fun he might have stopped to craft a few snowballs and hurl them as far as he could manage across the terrain before him. But he was on a mission and the potions were not going to cart themselves back to the base. 

Just as his feet began to lose feeling the soft orange lights of the lanterns guarding his house began to shine in the distance. He huffed a sigh of relief, tightening his grip on the strap of his bag. With a few hundred more steps he was upon his horse’s pen. He smiled at Carl exhaustedly, steam rising from his mouth into the frozen air. Techno extended his hand to the horse and rubbed his back comfortingly. The coat he had developed to withstand the winter months was wiry and dense. Carl snorted and stamped his feet into the ground softly, acknowledging his friend’s safe return. He reached into the front pocket of the satchel and removed something bright orange from its hiding place.

“Here you go buddy.” Techno smiled at the horse fondly. “I swiped this from the village today.” 

He flattened his hand to reveal a large carrot, the green stem hanging over the edge of his palm where it had been snapped in the bag. Carl twisted his neck to sweep the carrot from his hand and into his mouth, a loud crunching sound echoed throughout the inside of his pen as he chewed away at the vegetable. Techno smiled and rubbed his muzzle and moved to finally get inside. His leather boots heavy with the water he had soaked up from the snow clomped against the stone stairs as he made his way to the door. The warmth waiting for him inside was enough to have him throwing the door open and rushing inside. He slammed the door closed against the wind with a sigh of relief for finally being inside once again. His brain drifted to the thought of a fire roaring in the currently empty fireplace, but he couldn’t let his mind wander just yet. His fingers flew to the buttons of his cloak, removing the weather-soaked garment and tossing it onto a loose nail sticking from one of his shelves. His clothes had been damp beneath the cloak and the new exposure to the air around him made him shiver slightly. 

Techno shook his head, as though to clear any distractions while he finished he work for the day. He still needed to put the potions in their rightful place before turning in for the night. He crossed the room, removing the tie from his hair as he did so and unfurling his hair from the braid it had been confined too. It too was damp from the snow and even tangled in some places. He dropped down onto the ladder. His cellar room had a baron crate with plenty of room for his treasure of the day. Passing by each rung carefully as his hands and feet were still stunned from the cold he descended into the basement room of his base. A single lantern had been left alight to keep the room from darkness. The light glinted off the eyes of the propaganda poster hanging proudly on the wall but Techno ignored it pressing onward into the cellar in search of the empty crate. 

A loud crash sounded beneath his feet and Techno startled, jumbling the bag of potions with the nerve-wracking sound of clinking glass. He quickly scanned the room as not to be caught of guard by anything. The darkness blooming from the corners of the room only challenged by the singular flame of the lantern clutched in his hand seemed to taunt him. He couldn’t see any sign of a threat. He stiffened his arm and moved the lantern around quickly, adamant on maintaining his vigilance. Just as the lantern swung the light caught on something else laying squarely in front of his feet. It was a diamond chest plate. It was no longer shiny, Techno guessed it hadn’t been new for quite some time. Little cracks plagued the surface of the thing. It wouldn’t serve for much protection. He knelt to pick up the pitiful looking object from its place on the floor. There was no way this thing belonged to him. The revelation sent a chill down his spine. Someone had been in the base. 

As though they were hiding around him his head jerked around in every direction. The silence and darkness surrounding him didn’t change as he as he strained to detect some sign of life. He walked quietly back to the ladder, the light flooding in from upstairs spotlighting the wooden thing like a star on a stage. Maybe the intruder had left some trace of themselves where they had entered. All the rungs were undisturbed, only scuffed in the places they had been when Techno had left the base that morning. He dropped to the floor and traced his hands along the floorboards looking for a sign of intrusion. The pad of his finger scraped along the tip of a nail. The tip of a nail that had not been exposed when he left that morning. His eyes widened as his finger rested over the jagged point of the metal. His gaze never drifted from the floorboards as he reached around to the face of his satchel. His hand found the stem of his sword and he pulled the weapon free of its loop on his pack. 

The netherite tool shown in the darkness, exuding enchanted particles that fizzled out into the darkness surrounding the deep purple blade. Technoblade blinked down at his trusty friend. He drug his finger along the flat part of the metal, feeling the etching that had been there as long as he could remember. Interfectorem deprædantes pupillos. Techno gripped the strap of the satchel and pulled it over his head, removing the pack from his person in one quick motion. It lowered to the floor and once again the little glass bottles sounded from inside. He found the loose nail with the blade of his sword and wrenched it from the ground. The shriek of metal on metal echoed through the cellar and Techno cringed. Surely if they were still in the base they had heard that horrible sound. Once the nail was removed he lifted the loose boards, pulling away five before he had a space big enough to slide down. He noticed a set of makeshift stairs crafted from cobblestone. He prepared himself for the worst as he shuffled to his feet and began to make his way down the stairs. 

He slowed his steps to silence them as much as possible, taking in the craterous tunnel that had been carved under the base. The walls were littered with scratches and divots where a pickaxe had carved against the earth. Someone was creating another entrance to his base? He would need to retrieve some materials to board up the new ‘addition’ to his base. Techno’s grip tightened on the handle of his weapon with every inch he moved into the open space. The glint of a torch flickered at what he could only assume was the end of the tunnel. He braced himself as he slunk closer to the light source. His footsteps echoed softly in the cavernous tunnel and his nerves boiled in the pit of his stomach. 

The tunnel bottomed out and widened where the torch resided. Techno peered around the lip of the carved-out alcove. He snatched the torch off the wall and backed out of the room suddenly, scattered items on the floor tipping him off that he was getting closer to the intruder. He pressed his back to the wall before crouching around the corner once more. He gently flashed the torch into the little room and a shocked gasp escaped past his lips. It was Tommy. He was slumped in the corner surrounded by items. Technoblade’s items. A pair of netherite boots lay near his feet accompanied by a mesh bag of golden apples, a turtle shell hat, and a diamond sword glistening with enchanting magic in the darkness. He wore a netherite chest plate that had most definitely been looted from Techno’s personal collection as a replacement for the busted one Techno had tripped on upstairs. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his knees drawn close as well as though he were protecting himself even in slumber. Techno inched closer as he noticed something shiny near his heart. 

Tucked in the crook of his arms was a compass. The words 'My Tubbo' etched cleanly into the metal backing. 

Techno dropped the torch with a loud smack and Tommy immediately flinched awake. The compass dropped to the floor and he stabbed at it with his hand on a mission to recover it as quickly as possible. He pocketed the little object and his eyes frantically jumped to Techno as he stood over him in the opening to the room. Techno realized how beaten down he looked as soon as they made eye contact. Tommy’s clothes were tattered and dirtied in many places and there were purple bruises blossoming under his eyes. His normally bright blue irises seemed more gray. Duller. Tommy backed into the corner as much as he could, neglecting to grab the sword he had stolen from upstairs. 

“Techno! Please I can-“ Tommy started, shaking his head back and forth violently. 

“Tommy. What do you think you’re doing?” Techno boomed, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

“Oh. Right… Right that’s my fault I forgot.” Tommy mumbled, shuffling to his feet quietly.

He reached for the neck of his chest plate, pulling it free from his body and placing it to the floor. He pushed it to join the sword and boots at their place on the floor. Tommy’s eyes traced up to the torch slowly and he squinted at the light. 

“Do you have your flint?” Tommy asked, his eyes finding their way back to Techno. “And the TNT?” 

“What?” Techno countered. He wasn’t one to be afraid of a little TNT but what was Tommy talking about? 

“Oh… I thought you wanted me to… Oh, sorry.” Tommy stumbled on his words, putting his hand in his pocket and feeling the cool metal of the compass. 

Techno and Tommy stood in silence as the weight of the situation settled into them. The rough stone walls seemed like a cage but Tommy seemed to be filling into it. Upon closer inspection Techno noticed his bell attached to its log. He had made this horrible little cave his home. Techno lowered the hand brandishing his sword and raised the torch. Tommy clearly needed a place to stay. The wind howling outside was deafening in this little hole. Techno shuffled into the dampness of his clothes. It was awfully cold outside. 

“Why don’t you stay.” Techno asserted rather than offered. 

“Really?” Tommy sounded skeptical, like it was too good to be true. 

Techno nodded, smiling softly. He lowered his sword forgetting its intended purpose completely. Tommy seemed to straighten out slightly in the low light of the room. He still looked beaten down but like some weight had been removed from his shoulders. The storm outside was still shrieking throughout the base. It felt important to Techno that Tommy wouldn’t be wrestling with mother nature tonight. Tommy removed his hand from his pocket revealing that compass once again. Maybe Techno would work on retrieving some chain for it tomorrow, then he would never lose it. 

“I’m keeping the armor bitch.” Tommy smirked, the flames of the torch highlighting the high points of his face. 

Techno huffed a laugh and moved back to the opening of the room. He motioned to Tommy’s mounting pile of loot he had collected and then jerked his thumb towards the cobblestone staircase waiting at the other end of the hall for them patiently. Tommy was already moving to collect his new belongings. 

“Come on, Theseus. Let’s go upstairs and get you something to eat.”


End file.
